


A Home To A Life

by cutechamomile



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do, lolilo - Fandom, nmtd
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutechamomile/pseuds/cutechamomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Hero never dates Claudio, but ends up with an unwanted pregnancy from her boyfriend, Tom. Ursula is always there to support her while Hero falls appart and tries to pick herself back together. Set in the start of Hero's and Ursula's senior high school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain For The Sunshine

Ursula loved rain, in all its forms. She adored the way drizzle kissed her skin and she sat at the window in her room with the curtains tucked back to watch the thunders light up the sky.

 That’s what she was doing when she heard the door bell. She thought that was strange, since she wasn’t expecting anyone. Besides, it was late and there was a storm coming. Ursula went to open the door and was surprised when she saw the person who was the exact opposite of the current weather –Hero Duke. Only seeing her could make Ursula’s day better. She was her best friend for so long. And maybe she even had a tiny crush on Hero. Okay, a big one.

However, this time, the butterflies in Ursula’s stomach got punched in the face when she saw her. Hero was sobbing. Her eyes –her beautiful blue eyes- were puffy and her nose was red. She was obviously underdressed for the weather and she was shaking.

“What happened?” asked Ursula. Her eyes were wide from the shock.

Hero stuttered. “I’m… s-s-sorry…” she said. A sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her hand as fresh tears started rolling.

Ursula instantly hugged her friend. Hero buried her face in Ursula’s chest and continued crying, as Ursula stroked her hair and her back. They stayed like this for about five minutes, listening to the calming sound of rain dropping on the roof, until Hero had calmed down a bit. 

“Want some hot tea and a blanket?” whispered Ursula in her ear.

Hero managed to get out a “Yes please”, her head still on Ursula’s pajama top that was a bit wet now.

“Okay, go to my room and I’ll get it in a minute” said Ursula. She waited until Hero let her to pull out from the hug and go to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

 _“If this is about Tom I’ll murder him”_ thought Ursula while putting some chamomile tea in a flower patterned cup. Of course she wouldn’t kill Hero’s boyfriend. She couldn’t kill anyone, but this guy has been a jerk since the beginning of their relationship. Or was he? Ursula couldn’t trust her opinion on Hero’s boyfriends because there was always the element of jealousy getting in her way. In the end, Hero chose them so there must be some good in them.

When she went back to her room, she saw Hero sitting at the corner of her bed with her back on the wall. Her body was curled in an upright fetal position. Hero has always been small but now she appeared even tinier.

“Hey” said Ursula tenderly. Hero lifted her head instantly and smiled at her. Ursula almost forgot her worries about what happened to the sunflower child she had in front of her, but her still swollen eyes betrayed her. She seemed exhausted.

She gave her the cup and got a fuzzy baby pink blanket from the closet -her favourite. Hero got it and immediately covered herself while making room for Ursula.

“Sorry for coming uninvited and without sending you a text or something. And for making you upset” said Hero. Her voice was still very weak.

“What are you talking about? Hero, we are friends for so long. My home is your home. Also if you want to talk about it, I’m here. But you can also not say anything if you don’t feel like it”.

Hero stared at her for a while. She opened her mouth a couple of times and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, she looked down and said “I’m pregnant”.

Suddenly, the air became cooler. “What?”

“5 weeks old. I went to the doctor to make sure”.

Ursula stayed silent for a minute, thinking about what happened last week, when Hero had suddenly run to the bathroom more than once. 

“Come on, say something”. Her voice broke a little towards the end.

“H- How long do you know?” asked Ursula.

“I just found out. I took a pregnancy test yesterday but I thought it might be wrong, so I scheduled an appointment with a gynecologist”.

“Does Tom… know?” said Ursula slowly. New tears formed in Hero’s eyes.

“I called him right after the appointment. He said I either drop it or he doesn’t want to have anything to do with it. Or me”. She went back to crying.

“Jerk” whispered Ursula, full of rage. How could he?

“ “Come on. Just this one time” YOU IDIOT” screamed Hero. Ursula let her cry some more while placing her hand on her shoulder, until she calmed down again.

“The doctor said that I can keep the baby without risking my health a lot so I think I’m going to do it. Mom and momma will be furious. What will they think of me?”

“They’ll think that their wonderful daughter was persuaded to make a mistake and they will accept your choice. They might get mad at first, but they’ll get over it. They are accepting and they will understand, don’t worry. “Hero” Ursula was looking directly in Hero’s eyes now, “ I want you to know that I’m with you, no matter what you decide to do. I’ll be here whenever you need me, okay?”. Hero answered with a tight hug.

“I’m scared” whispered Hero.

“I know”.

Once again, they stayed silent for a while. Now, the rain had become weaker.

“Did you come here by foot?” Ursula asked.

“Yeah. I couldn’t bother with taking the bus from the center of the city”.

“Good thing it hadn’t started raining yet! You should be more careful now. You don’t want to get sick”.

“Okay, okay! I will. Don’t worry. I was just upset and needed to walk”.

 A light knock was heard from the door. Ursula gave permission to enter, but no one came in. She went to open the door, only to find two dishes with hot blueberry pie on them and a note that said “there’s more at the kitchen :) ”.

“Your dad is so sweet!” Hero said. Blueberry pie was Ursula’s dad’s specialty. He made it almost every time Hero came over because he knew how much she liked it.

“Yes, he is”. Ursula smiled.

“Do you mind if I stay for the night? I don’t want to face my moms right now”.

“Hero”, said Ursula softly, “you know you can”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I do not condone teenage pregnancies or choosing not to have an abortion if an unwanted pregnancy occurs. Your body, your choice.  
> 2\. I'm guilty as charged for the mention of chamomile tea :)  
> 3\. The fact that blueberry pie is Ursula's dad's specialty is taken from Ursula's tumblr.  
> 4\. Please be gentle.


	2. Movie Night

“So how did they take it?” asked Ursula.

“Mom was ready to give me a long lecture, but momma said that there’s no point in arguing and she calmed her down. As usual. They will support me, though, and I’m grateful for it. They did take the time to tell me about the consequences of keeping the baby but I’ve already made up my mind”.

The girls were sitting at Hero’s room, waiting for Meg to come. They would have a movie night, the first one since a long time.

“Beatrice?”

Hero smiled. “She swore to kill Tom. You should have seen her. I didn’t know there were that many ways to insult someone. She’s also very excited about becoming an aunt”.

“What about Leo?”

“Well”, Hero started, “he wasn’t that happy about it. I mean, he did make some sharp comments –it’s not like I’m free of blame- but I’m sure he’ll come around to the idea”.

“Yeah” Ursula smiled reassuringly. Leo wasn’t a bad person, but he did need to work on his views.

Suddenly, the door opened and a brunette came in saying –or rather, screaming- “hello ladies!”

“Margaret! You scared me!” admitted Hero, but the smile was already back to her face.

“How’s my little mother? Let me talk to the baby!” exclaimed Meg and started touching Hero’s quite flat belly while making nonsensical sounds.

“So, Ursula” said Hero. Ursula’s face lit up –she loved the way Hero pronounced her name. She could hear her say it for hours. “Margaret took it very well, too”. She looked at Meg, who was now playing peek-a-boo with the belly. “There’s literally no point in doing that. The baby doesn’t have ears yet! It’s like talking to a lentil because that’s how small it is”.

Meg looked at Hero. “But babes, I’m so impatient to meet this angel! Because let’s be frank, this baby is going to be so _loved_ and with Hero as her mother, what else could you expect?”

“Her?” asked Ursula, looking at Hero with a puzzled look on her face.

“Meg and Bea are already taking bets on the biological gender of the baby. Meg believes it’s going to be a girl, while Bea thinks it’s going to be a boy. Ben agrees with Bea”.

“What do you think, Ursula?” said Meg.

Ursula thought about it. “Well, it doesn’t really matter. Gender is a social construct anyway. Personally, I’m going to love them no matter what”. Then, she looked to Hero, who was staring at her with proud and warm eyes, a wide smile plastered on her beautiful face. Ursula couldn’t help but smile back, but after a couple of seconds, she had to look away to avoid blushing.

“That’s a diplomatic answer, but I’ll let you live because I love you” teased Meg, who had now removed her hands from Hero’s belly. “Where’s Bea anyway?”

“Work. She’s working overtime today” answered Hero.

“You know what I was thinking yesterday? Beatrice, Ursula and I are like the three godmothers of Aurora from Disney! Ursula is the kind one with the green clothes and-“

“-and you and Bea are the other two ones who fight over the color of Aurora’s dress!” said Ursula and the three of them started laughing loudly.

“I quite like that thought!” said Hero when she was able to breathe.

“The Maleficent of our story would definitely be that dick, Tom. I can’t believe he did this to you. You deserve so much better, love” said Meg softly.

Hero looked at her feet. “I believe it’s for the best. He wouldn’t be able to handle it properly. He would probably do more harm than good if he wanted to help. I just… thought that he needed only a little push to reveal his good self. But I guess not”.

Ursula held Hero’s hand, looking her in the eyes. “People can’t change that easily, dear. You can’t save them either. You can only love them and hope that’s enough, but it isn’t always. It’s not your fault”.

“Thank you, Urs” said Hero, smiling weakly.

“Okay, enough moping for today girls!” declared Meg, lifting her arms up. “Which movie will we watch?”

They chose to watch _50 First Dates._ Hero had started to feel exhausted these past days and her head inevitably found its way onto Ursula’s shoulder. Within a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully and her living pillow was trying to stay as still as possible to not wake her up. When Meg saw this scene, she winked at Ursula, who proceeded to stare at the TV for the rest of the movie. However, she had stopped caring for it and was now concentrated on Hero’s warm breath that was hitting her neck so softly. _“Yep. I’m doomed”_ she thought. But if this was her doom, then she really wouldn’t mind.


	3. Kissing The Past Goodbye

It was a lovely Tuesday morning. The weather was still good enough to wear a dress and that was exactly what Hero had planned to wear that day: an A-shaped baby pink dress. She had prepared it from the night before and it was waiting for her on a coat hanger that was right outside the drawer. She was going to match it with the red lipstick Meg gave her.

However, it’s hard to think about getting dolled up when morning sickness decides to visit regularly. Hero thought that maybe she could move the dress day, but then she decided against it. Besides, a nice dress and a lipstick can give a good boost and that was exactly what she needed. She also took the time to braid her hair and then transform the braid into a bun, to take her hair away from her face.

The first class of the day was Math, which was… okay. It wasn’t Hero’s favorite one, but she managed to get good grades. Then came Chemistry, Literature and Art. These two last ones managed to take a lot of Hero’s free time, since both her teachers on each subject loved making discussions of the philosophical kind that kept her troubled for some time.

Hero liked Art class for one more reason; it brought up her classmates’ best self. They all enjoyed this class, whether they had some kind of talent or not, although the vast majority was just being terrible and sarcastic about it. They knew each other since they were kids, but with graduation being only months away, the upcoming nostalgia seemed to work like a glue that kept them together. They enjoyed each others’ company so much that they started spending lunch break together from the beginning of the school year.

That Tuesday, they were sitting outside and eating. Well, Hero wasn’t eating exactly. It was more like her refusing to eat and Ursula begging her to.

“I really can’t eat it. It makes me nauseous by looking at it” she said, looking at Ursula.

“You haven’t eaten anything all day! You’ll faint if you continue like that”.

“Ursula, please. I know it’s not good for me, but I truly can’t eat”.

“You should check that”, said Luke, a dark skinned guy with glasses, “it sounds like you’re ill or something”.

“Yeah Hero! You don’t seem well. Maybe you’ve got the flu. Let me check if you have a fever” said a curly-haired Kate, who immediately put her hand on Hero’s forehead.

“It’s okay, really. I’m just not sleeping well lately and-“ Hero tried to make up an excuse, but what she saw was enough to steal the rest of the sentence from her lips.

Ursula followed Hero’s stare and she found Tom, just three tables away, kissing passionately another girl. The rest of the group followed Ursula’s lead. The conversations stopped and an awkward silence rose up.

“It didn’t take him long, did it?” said Hero, finally taking her stare away from her ex.

“Hero dear, a douche like that doesn’t deserve your attention at all” firmly said Anna, whose recently short hair made her look like a fairy. The others expressed their agreement.

“It’s okay. He’s free to do whatever he wants” she responded. Ursula caught her eyes. Hero didn’t seem sad. Maybe her eyes had gotten a bit watery, but there wasn’t sorrow in them. Just anger.

The bell rang and the students had to go back to class. Ursula and Hero left their classmates go forward by walking more slowly.

“Are you okay?” Ursula asked.

“No, to be frank. Despite everything, I thought he might care just a little about the baby. I guess this child is mine and mine only” said Hero and smiled to Ursula. But this smile was different from her usual one. She smiled like the way villains smile at movies. There was still anger and determination in those eyes. Ursula couldn’t believe that her friend had that ability, but she couldn’t blame her either. Everyone has their own way to express anger. That was Hero’s.

* * *

 

Another group Ursula loved was their school’s LGBTQIAP club. It was where she discovered that asexuality is a thing and that being a homoromantic asexual is completely fine. That’s where she met and bonded with Balthazar, who she missed terribly now that they were studying in Wellington. Even though she was publicly out and her friends and relatives were accepting, this club was her getaway from the rest of the bigoted world.

That day, the club had its first meeting. Apart from recruiting new members and scheduling articles for the school newspaper, the new counselors for each spectrum were announced. Ursula, of course, got the people of the ace spectrum, since she was the oldest asexual of the club. She was so happy to help people discover themselves and understand what they were feeling, just like other people did for her.

Anna was voted as that year’s president and counselor for the pansexuals. Ursula thought she was the right person for the job. She had so much energy about this club and has been a member since she got in high school. She has been dating Natalie, who was also a senior and a lesbian, for the past two years. Hero and Ursula often admired that couple; not only they looked very cute together, but there was also a balance between them that seemed so natural. However, they didn’t talk much until this year, since they started hanging out together.

When the meeting ended, Anna approached Ursula.

“Hey, Ace princess”, she told her, “I admire your camera skills. You’ve got a talent in capturing the right thing at the proper moment”.

Ursula smiled shyly. “Thank you!”

“I was thinking about making a poster to promote the club and its activities, but I’m not very keen with that kind of stuff. Could you help? If it’s not too much” Anna asked.

“Yeah, sure! I have some photos of the club from last year, if you’d like to take a look”.

They talked about the details and they parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of boring but it had to be written. I promise fluff for the next one!


End file.
